With Or Without You (by U2) ShigureXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: You have been in love with your best friend Shigure for just about forever. And now that you're all grown up, you decide to give him a piece of your mind on how you see your relationship with him by singing him U2's, 'With Or Without You.'


OKAY so new Shigure story! YAY! Anyways, the story is based of the song, 'With Or Without You' by U2. I'd suggest listening to it first, it really adds in an extra element to the story (plus it's a touchy song!).  
Oh and also, do any of you's guy's have any requests (sorry but refusal on creepy pasta)?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that you had been friends with Shigure Sohma for a long time was the equivalent of the understatement of the century- you had practically been BORN with Shigure- you knew everything about him (from him being cursed by the Zodiac, changing into a dog whenever he was hugged by a girl or came under a lot of physical stress, to knowing the fact that he always had a thing for high school girls), and he knew everything about you (from being a multi-instrumentalist extraordinaire to acting like a tom boy).  
Yes, indeed, you were a tom boy- you couldn't help it, it was your personality. Although you had some girly aspects of you, no one who didn't know you personally didn't know you were a girl. And that's what made you think that Shigure didn't love you more than just a friend. It was true- you had had a crush on Shigure since you were 10 years old- and seeing him go out with just about every girl on the planet made your heart sink to the bottom of the deepest abyss. You knew he didn't feel the same, because you accidentally overheard him saying that you were like a sister to him, which made you feel like crying.  
And because you were so close, you never had the heart to leave him. You couldn't move on in your life (find someone else to fall in love with), but you knew you had to leave him to move on. You were torn between two feelings that you couldn't control.  
"OH (NAME)!" Shigure called in his normal sing-songy voice.  
"Yup?" you responded.  
"Okay so I got a new girlfriend, where should I take her on our first date?" he asked peeking up from his 'novel in the process' (is what he called it).  
"And most likely last" you muttered under your breathe.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. Uh, I don't care, take her where ever the hell you want to!" you screamed, storming out of the room.  
You couldn't take it anymore... WHY COULDN'T HE JUST OPEN HIS DAMN EYES AND SEE ALREADY?! The mere thought of his eyes alone caused your A.D.D to kick in.  
You walked out of the traditional Japanese-styled house, got in your car, and drove off. You cranked the stereo super loud, not in the mood to think about the previous conversations. Suddenly, a song came on the radio which, sadly, made you think about your current situation- 'With Or Without You' by U2. It always made your heart ache (as did most passionate rock songs), and the thought of Shigure didn't help.  
'That's it!' you thought. 'I'll sing him this and see what he says.'

-Time Skip-

Let's face it. You and Shigure couldn't stay mad at each other for more than 10 minutes it seemed like. The longest you've ever NOT spoken to each other was 8 hours, and that was when you were 7 and you were arguing over who got which flavour mochi. So as soon as you got home, you called Shigure and apologized, then got to work on learning the guitar tabs to 'With Or Without You'. It didn't actually take that long, seeing as you played guitar for hours on end every day. You called up the rest of your band, and scheduled a gig for Friday. Then you called Shigure back, telling him you had a gig (seeing as he never missed a single one).  
You practiced that song over and over and over again, until it became second-nature to you. And still, every time you sang it, it left a whole in your heart in the shape of a dog.

-Time Skip: to the concert~!~-

You were tuning your guitar backstage, waiting for your time to go on. True, you were normally very charismatic, but today, it was different. You peeked out through the side curtains and saw Shigure... with... his... friggin'... date... ARGH! You wanted to scream SO badly, but decided against it, seeing as it would probably attract negative attention.  
A few minutes later, you started playing, then stepped out on stage.  
The night went overall- GREAT! The best gig you had had in a while. However, you were saving your song 'till the last. Realizing it was slowly creeping up on you, you felt your hands tremble and slipped up a bit, but quickly recovering with only few people noticing.  
Then it was time. The room went silent for a second before your keyboardist started playing the intro. Then the bass kicked in, then you started singing:

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she (you intentionally changed it to he)_ makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's (you also changed it to he)_ got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose_

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you

You started to cry in the middle of the song, crying out to Shigure through the song that you needed him more than anything. What you couldn't understand was why you couldn't just... let him go. You knew that you with him would never happen, seeing the pervert he was. He wasn't the type to love someone who he's known for a long time (or at least not in that way). So when you said the last stanza, you really meant it- you made up your mind. You had a flight the next morning leaving for England so you could start your life over.  
After you exited the stage, you sat rather quietly backstage, packing up your guitar. You expected your band mates to say congratulations to you (which they did), however, you didn't expect to see Shigure and his date coming all the way backstage just to say good job to you.  
"OH (NAME) YOU NEVER SEIZE TO AMAZE ME!" Shigure swooned over your drained out persona.  
"Yeah! You did like, really good like I had like, no idea that like, any friend of Shigure could totally like, sing like, THAT good!" his date said.  
Oh yeah, just like the rest of them- pretty and dumb... and what does she mean, 'no friend of Shigure's?' That's an insult to the both of you.  
"Um, thanks you guys" you said, pausing briefly, "uh hey Shigure, could I talk to you for a second please?" you asked.  
"Sure thing (Name)-chan."  
You pulled him aside from his date and said, "I'm leaving. Tomorrow. For England, and most likely won't be coming back, or at least any time soon." Shigure's face had a look of pure... horror?  
"You-"  
"Shigure, I meant what I said in that song- I love you, and I can't move on in my life until you're out of it. I can't move on, I'm basing my whole life on you. So please, don't argue against me, this is what I need; it's what is meant to be."  
"(Name)... I... you... you... can't." You could see tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
"And why not?" you said.  
"Because I need you- I don't know what I'd do without you! You've been my best friend since, well? Forever! And now you say you're leaving, I'm left with nothing more than a... than a... okay let me put it this way- you know when you're building a puzzle and then you finish it except for that one piece that's missing? Well, that's what it'll be like without you! You're like a sister to me! We're two halves that make a whole!" he shouted, his face now completely wet from uncontrollable sobs.  
"That's just it Shigure- you love me like family- I love you in a way that makes my my heart ache more than music when I see you with some worthless trash you picked up on the streets! I'm sorry, but I can't live... with or without you."  
With that, you picked up your guitar case, put it in the trunk of your car, and got in. But before driving off, you rolled down the window and said, "thanks Shigure. For everything." Then you took off.

-Time Skip-

You almost fell asleep while waiting for your flight to be called. But finally, your flight was called, you boarded, and fell back asleep.  
You were awakened by the flight attendance when you landed, then you exited the plane and looked around at the cloudy skies of Britain.  
"I guess this is home now" you said as you got your baggage and got in a cab.  
You never expected to see Shigure again, nor did you want to.  
However, those hopes were shattered...

-Time Skip-

It had been years since you had moved to England, and you expected to get at least a single date... but no. Was it you? Did THAT many people SERIOUSLY think you looked THAT much like a dude? No matter. At least you were far from Shigure. Or so you thought.  
Yes, living in the most recognizable place in the world for rock music, you eventually got signed to a record company and produced an album. You were an instant success, and then you started your tour. Unfortunately for you, one of the tour destinations was... Tokyo, Japan. Don't get me wrong you loved the country of Japan, you just didn't really look forward to ONE person who will no doubt end up coming to your concert. Oh well.

-Time Skip-

You walked out on stage to a crowd of screaming fans... and there, in the centre of the front row... was Shigure. You just ignored him, continuing on with your concert. However, at the end of your encore, you found yourself playing... 'With Or Without You'. Of course you did.  
You went along with it, sang the song, then exited the stage once again. You had a moment of deja vu when you were packing up your guitar and Shigure came up to you.  
"Amazing as always (Name)" he said to you.  
"What do you want Sh- WAIT A TICK HOW DID YOU GET BACK HERE!?" you didn't know why you had been so mad at him.  
"You sound funny with an English accent" he said smiling his trademark smile.  
'Oh great- here we go again.' If there's a god in the sky looking down, you could imagine him saying that right then and there while resting his head in his hands- no matter how many times you told yourself that you weren't going to fall in love with him again, you just did. Dang.  
You looked around the room and seeing no one, you jumped up and hugged Shigure, and just as he was wrapping his arms around you, POOF! There he went, and then there was a medium- sized, black mutt on the floor.  
"Well, at least no one was around h-" Shigure started to say (it always amazed you that he could speak when he was a dog), however stopped when he saw you slunk down on the floor and start to cry.  
"You... you don't and... never will understand will you?" you asked, burring your head in your hands. Shigure came up and started to lick your face.  
"Don't cry" he said, pawing at your arm gently.  
"WHY? WHY SHOULD I NOT CRY? THERE'S NO ONE FOR ME ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET! NO ONE TO LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM! NO TO HOLD ME AND TELL ME THEY LOVE ME! NO ONE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND A TEENAGE BOY!" you shouted, hugging the black dog and stroking his soft, straight ears that stood on the top of his head.  
"Shigure, I thought dogs were supposed to be loyal? I thought they were supposed to stop at nothing to find their person if they went away, to always be by their side?" you said.  
"My dear (Name), I do believe you were the one to leave me."  
"And I thought I could count on you to come find me and bring me home! Isn't that how it's supposed to work?! Or is that just some cliche movie scene?!" you couldn't take it any longer- you knew that no matter how hard you fought, Shigure would win this argument.  
You sat back on your heels, waiting for an answer.  
"I wanted to (Name), you don't know just HOW badly I wanted to- I was just too much of a coward- to afraid that you'd hate me forever if I did" he said before POOF he was a human again. Normally you'd look away when he changed back, but now, you just didn't care. He quickly put his greenish-grayish robe back on, and knelt down in front of you.  
"(Name), I always said I loved you like a sister, because I was too afraid of accepting that I loved you, and still do, but I never thought you loved me back, so I'd date those stupid girls to fill that empty whole in my heart and-"  
"LIAR! If you loved me, you would've told me when I said I loved you that night before I left" you accused, and before you knew it, you had stood up, and ran out the door. You didn't even know where you were running to (and honestly didn't care), and you were pulled out of your trance when you came to a hotel that occupied a tall building. You quickly ran inside, pushed the elevator button to the 30th floor (which was the highest floor), and as soon as it stopped, you stepped out, ran down the hall, up the stairs leading to the roof, and pushed the door to the roof open. You walked over to the edge, and climbed on top of the ledge that separated the roof from the 30 story drop of death. You spread out your arms, closed your eyes, and started to lean forward until you heard a loud, "NO!" coming from the door on the other side of the roof. You turned around to see Shigure running towards you. "S-Shigure... I... I..."  
"No (Name) don't do it! I love you I really do! I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you were gone..." Only silence followed.  
"I'm going to jump- nothing can stop me" you said with a determined tone of voice.  
"But-"  
"NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" you shouted.  
Shigure walked over to the ledge and climbed up beside you.  
"Then I'm jumping with you" he said putting his hands on your cheeks.  
"(Name), I can't live without you, and if I can't live with you, then I'm going to die with you" he said. You could see the moon reflect off the tears swelling up in his beautiful brown eyes.  
"Shigure, but you-" you started to say, but was cut off by Shigure gently pressing his lips on yours.  
"I can't live... with or without you" he said, "so I am going to die with you, so don't have to live anymore- so I can be with you forever.  
"Okay" you said. You knew that there was no way out of this, you couldn't live with him while you were alive, even if he did truly love you- you knew you wouldn't be able to claim to love him when you couldn't even hug him, and you knew you couldn't live without the one you loved, so you put your lips back on his, sealing your fate. You hardly felt yourself slipping, and the fall seemed to take longer than anticipated, but eventually, blackness surrounded you, and all you remembered was feeling a pair of soft lips before your world went dark, the moonlight giving up on you, abandoning you for the last time.  
The last words out of your mouth were, "I can't live with or without you, so here we fall." Shigure wrapped his arms around you, and didn't turn into a dog (seeing as the world decided to be nice THEN), but you didn't hesitate one second before wrapping your arms around him.  
"So here we are, so here we fall" he said looking at your peaceful and limp form before he himself slipped into the darkness known as death.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you_

~FIN~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, so I think this is the first sad story I've ever written... I don't know. I DO know that I cried while writing this, then I cried when I listened to that song on my iPod later. As you all can probably guess (if you can't, look at my username), Shigure is my favourite anime character, because I have a dog that looks EXACTLY like him! Plus, I have a thing for dark-haired guys (except for Canada and Austria from Hetalia), so... yeah. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!


End file.
